Crowley
Name: Crowley Height: 90 Meters Weight: 60k Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Guitar Magic Secondary Attacks: Fire Magic Primary Weapons: Guitar Secondary Weapons: Fire Energy Style: Elemental Affinity: Guitar/Fire Overview: Crowley is a Demon for Hire, working for the many Dark Lords of the worlds. He vows to defend their homelands from any Kaiju, threatening to end their supply of souls. He accomplishes this through the power of rock. Origin: As souls flooded through to gates of Chaos, pandemonium insued inside the Domain of the Dark Lord. To investigate the sudden influx of souls, the Dark Lord sent his right hand man, Crowley, to the surface world. Upon arrival at the area of disturbance, Crowley found himself at the feet of massive abomination. A panicked Crowley raced his way back to the Kingdom, informing the Dark Lord the news. The Dark Lord turned him, a pointed out towards the gates. Proclaiming Crowley to take care of this. The Dark Lord couldn't leave his domain. The younger demon must defeat this great enemy. With assistance from the Dark Lord, Crowley made his way back to the surface world. There, he used this stream of energy from the Dark Lord to grow in size, to match that of the monster. Summoning his trusty guitar to his hands, Crowley laid out some mad riffs onto the unsuspecting monster. Blowing down his foe, Crowley called upon the raging fires from the depths of the underworld, engulfing the downed monster and consuming it. Mission accomplished, Crowley made his way back down into the Kingdom of Chaos. To his surprise the Dark Lord was there, waiting for him. There the Dark Lord told him of his plans, to send Crowley to the different worlds, to strike deals with them. Deals to defend their world from otherworldly monsters as well. As a reward for saving their worlds, Crowley would be payed in souls. Souls he would bring back to strengthen his home world. As he travelled these worlds, he was to wear a mask, to conceal his true identity. The Dark Lord turned Crowley around again. Now face to face with a new gate, he stepped into the darkness beyond the door, ready to do battle with the unknown. Energy System: Jamming on his trusty guitar gets Crowley in the groove. Following guitar attacks up with more guitar attacks charges up his energy. As he's not playing, he begans to slip out of the groove, slowly losing energy over time. Being a fire based demon, he can also absorb fire attacks and convert some of it into energy. Ranged Combat: At mid range, Crowley can jam out various riffs for attacks. Crowley can also turn to his Demonic Abilities hurl fireballs and summon pillars of flames from the ground at longer ranges. Grappling: Crowley's a big strong demon. What he lacks in finesse in the grappling department, he makes up with his strength. Melee Combat: Crowley lacks any quick melee attacks. He can execute a couple slow powerful strikes but he works better from the outside. Weaknesses: Crowley is a slow melee fighter. Take the fight to him on the inside and watch for his strikes. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster